


Not interested

by meriel_r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, Kissing, Next Generation, Next-Gen, POV Rose Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriel_r/pseuds/meriel_r
Summary: "How much more infuriating could he be?! His shameless flirting with her – and any other girl he deemed pretty enough to deserve his attention, for all that mattered – had become her biggest pet peeve lately. She knew, though, that Malfoy’s only intention was only to wind her up and wasn’t actually interested in her. And, oh boy, did he wind her up."
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Not interested

Rose huffed while getting up from the library chair she was sitting. The essay Slughorn had assigned them was utterly complicated. Well, it wasn’t Advanced Potions for nothing.   
She walked between the tables where groups of other seventh year’s students were studying. N.E.W.T.s were creeping up on them and everyone was stressing out.   
As she almost reached the shelves she needed to search, Rose’s gaze fell upon a certain blond-headed guy. Malfoy looked up from the book he was reading and met her pale blue eyes, breaking into his infamous smirk that lifted only the left side of his full mouth. As she passed him, he had the nerve to wink at her!  
How much more infuriating could he be?! His shameless flirting with her – and any other girl he deemed pretty enough to deserve his attention, for all that mattered – had become her biggest pet peeve lately. She knew, though, that Malfoy’s only intention was only to wind her up and wasn’t actually interested in her. And, oh boy, did he wind her up.   
She told herself, as she went to the shelving unit, that she had more important thing to worry about. Scanning quickly through the titles, she found what she was looking for. Rose pushed herself up on her tippy toes and stretched her arm up as much as she could, but to no avail. She fell back on her heels just as someone’s chest brushed against her back, reaching out and grabbing the copy.  
“You know you’re a witch, right?” whispered Malfoy without stepping back from where he stood, behind there.  
“And?” she whispered back unsteadily.  
“And you could’ve reached it with the use of your wand” he murmured as his free hand went up to her hair and took out the wand that was setting it in place. Long, unruly, flaming red locks cascaded down her shoulders.   
Malfoy leaned his head, bringing his lips close to her reddening ears.   
“I never understood why you use it to tie up your hair” he nuzzled his nose along her neck delicately, “I quite prefer it down anyways”  
“I don’t care what you prefer” she mutterer weakly, tilting her head unconsciously to give him more access on her neck.   
“I can’t really believe that Rosie” his lips, which had only been brushing slightly along the length of her neck, finally touched her skin properly, kissing his way up behind her ear, “I can’t believe that when you’re so responsive, sweetheart”  
She let out a soft whimper and, bracing herself with one hand to the shelf, she reached behind her to grab his leg in order not fall on her weakened knees.  
“Scorpius…” Rose breathed out, as his arm wrapped possessively around her middle.   
“Scorp, mate?”  
The couple froze in place. Malfoy took several steps back and handed Rose both the book and her wand.  
“Here you are…with Rose?” Albus’ black-haired head popped out of a corner. He went towards the two with a slightly confused look.  
“What were you two doing?” he questioned while Rose, red in the face, looked everywhere but the two Slytherins and Scorpius had his blown-out eyes intently set in a scowl directed to his best friend.  
“Nothing much” the blond huffed out leaning his back against the wall behind him.  
“Thanks for the book” Rose murmured, eyes casting on the floor, before she passed by Albus and went back to her desk.  
She picked up her bag, filled her bag as fast as she could and left the library.  
As she was walking towards her common room, she heard someone call out her name.  
She came to an alt and turned to look at Malfoy, who was walking after her.  
“What do you want?” Rose asked, her eyes concentrated on a spot above Malfoy’s right shoulder.  
“Look at me, Rosie” he said, taking a step forward.  
She looked at him and, before she knew it, she found herself pressed against the wall as Malfoy’s lips were on hers. She cave in almost instantly.  
Feeling her lips part, Malfoy’s tongue was in her mouth in a heartbeat, caressing hers with fervour. His left hand found its way into her hair and his right kept stroking her back, while her arms were around his neck and her hands in his silky hair.   
Needing to breathe, Rose broke the kiss and opened her eyes. She was greeted by the image of a tousled haired Malfoy with swollen lips and heavy-lidded eyes looking intently into her own.   
“You left without saying bye” he nuzzled his nose lightly against hers. Stepping back and winking at her, he turned his back and left.  
Now she definitely couldn’t say he wasn’t interested in her like that.


End file.
